She's Mine
by sobia96
Summary: Sequel to My Saviour. After everything that happened with Jake, Aria and Ezra are trying to lead normal lives while raising Isabel, who is now sixteen. Jake has recently been released from jail, a fact that neither Aria nor Ezra is aware of, and he is out to get his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! This is the first chapter of the sequel to My Saviour. Enjoy!**

"Mom, have you seen my chemistry book?" Isabel asked her mother, rushing into the kitchen. "I can't remember where I put it."

"Living room table." Aria replied, barely looking up from the stove where she was making pancakes.

"Thanks mom." Isabel replied, relieved. She went to retrieve it and returned a moment later.

"Pancake?" Aria asked.

Isabel nodded, grabbing a few plates."Yes please."

"Do I smell pancakes?" Ezra asked, walking into the kitchen. Isabel handed him a plate, which he took before kissing her forehead and then going over to his wife and pecking her lips.

"Morning." she said, smiling as she placed a pancake on his plate. "Coffee?"

"I got it." Ezra said, pouring the dark liquid into a mug. "Izzy, do you want a ride to school?"

Isabel shook her head. "Blake's picking me up in a few minutes. Oh, by the way, we're going to the library after school to work on a history assignment with Rebecca so I'll be home late."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Izzy grabbed her bag. "That's Blake, I'll see you guys later." She started to walk away when Aria called her name. Turning back, she looked at her mother who stared pointedly at Isabel's chemistry book, which was sitting on the dining table.

"Right." Isabel said sheepishly, grabbing the book before giving her parents a wave and heading out the door.

Aria watched her from the kitchen window as she stepped into her boyfriend's car. Blake seemed like a really sweet kid and she was really glad her daughter had found someone that treated her well.

"Careful honey, if she sees you, she'll be angry." Ezra said.

"I know," Aria said, turning away from the window. "I can't believe she's already 16. It seems like just last week she was sitting in my lap, asking me to read her a story."

Ezra smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I know what you mean." He kissed her gently. "Now come on, you're going to be late for work."

* * *

"Isabel" he whispered, watching from his parked car as the teenager got into a car with a blond-haired boy. He watched them drive off before looking at the house that she had come out of. Inside, he knew he'd find none other than Aria and Ezra, happily enjoying their lives, which they'd been doing all those years he'd been rotting away in jail. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his fingers around that bitches neck and squeeze so hard that his knuckles would turn white. No, he wanted to do worse. Much worse.

And her husband. That piece of shit that acted like he was Isabel's father. He wondered if Isabel even knew the truth. Ezra wasn't her he was going to make sure she knew it no matter what anyone did to stop him.

**Hey y'all! I know it's been forever and I was supposed to have this up ages ago, but life has been really busy and I didn't want to start without knowing I'd have the time to commit to this story. So here's the first chapter, I know it's short but it's just cuz I wanted to ease into the story. Next chapter will be longer. Feel free to review and let me know what you think or what you want to see happen.**

**xox Sobia**


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, are you okay?" Ezra asked. It was two in the morning and he had just awoken to find Aria wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Huh?" she looked startled. "You're still awake?"

Ezra shook his head, "I just woke up. What's the matter?" he asked, sitting up.

Aria shrugged, sighing. "I don't know...I just...I have this feeling that something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

Aria shrugged again. "I don't know. It's just a feeling, it's probably just nothing."

"Try and get some sleep." Ezra suggested. "Maybe it'll go away in the morning."

"Maybe." Aria snuggled closer into Ezra's side and he wrapped his arms around her, running a hand soothingly up and down her back. She still didn't fall asleep until about another hour later but she felt safer in his arms, knowing that he would always be there to protect her and Isabel.

* * *

"Morning sweetie." Aria said, watching a sleepy Isabel walk into the kitchen, still dressed in her PJs.

"Morning." Isabel mumbled.

Aria slid a mug across the counter, which Isabel took and filled with coffee, taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"I still don't know how you ladies drink coffee without cream and sugar." Ezra said, walking into the kitchen, making a face at his daughter's coffee."

Isabel shrugged. "The less you put in it, the stronger it is."

"Precisely." Aria said with a laugh as she placed some plates on the dining table, along with fresh toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Breakfast's up."

They all took a seat at the table and began to eat, discussing their plans for the day.

"So I have a staff meeting tonight. I probably won't be able to make it home for dinner." Ezra said.

"In that case, Izzy do you want to go to the mall with me today? I wanted to get some new clothes." Aria proposed. "We could go out for lunch and then maybe head over to Spencer's later? I'm sure Rebecca would be thrilled."

"Sure." Isabel replied with a smile. "Sounds fun."

* * *

"Are you feeling any better from last night?" Ezra asked, stepping into their bedroom.

"I guess, but the feeling hasn't completely gone away. I just wish I knew what was causing it, you know?" Aria replied, rummaging through her closet.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Ezra assured her. He went over to her and gently turned her around so she was looking at him. "If you want, I could skip my meeting and go with you two?"

Aria shook her head. "It's fine, I'm sure you're right and I'm just worrying about nothing." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Thanks."

Ezra nodded, kissing her palm. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." Aria nodded, leaning up and kissing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ezra said, before leaning in and kissing her again.

"MOM" Isabel called form downstairs. "I'm ready."

"Coming honey!" Aria called back. She gave Ezra one more quick kiss. "See you tonight."

"Bye." Ezra said, smiling as he watched his wife go.

* * *

Isabel was standing outside on the porch, waiting for her mother to come down the steps. The two got into a silver car and drove off in the direction of Rosewood mall. Had they been more observant, they may have noticed a dark blue van following them, always staying a few cars back. Driving the car would be none other than the man that had tortured Aria for months, abusing her, raping her. The man that Isabel would never recognize, having only seen him as a baby, when he'd taken her from her mother in a parking lot and ran. The man that would be more than willing to do it again.

**Here's chapter two. Let me know what y'all think. Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm still trying to get into the story so hopefully soon the chapters will be a little longer.**

**Also, I really wanna say, thank you so much for all the love and support. You have no idea how much it means to me and it's really nice to hear from you all.**

**-xo Sobia**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, this would totally look great on you!" Isabel gushed, holding up a light peach blouse.

Aria looked at it and nodded. "It's nice. I'll go try it on." She went to the change room and changed into the top, admiring the way it looked in the mirror. She stepped out to shop her daughter but when she opened the door, there was no one there. "Isabel?" she called, looking around. When her daughter didn't respond, Aria tried again "Izzy? Where'd you go?" Panic started to set in and Aria frantically searched the store for her daughter. She pulled out her cell phone and was just dialing her Isabel's number when she appeared.

"Oh my God, where did you go?!" Aria said, hugging Isabel.

"I was just looking at some jeans. What's wrong mom?" the teenager replied, staring at her mother in confusion.

"I couldn't find you and I got worried, I thought something had happened to you!" Aria said. She realized how overprotective she was being and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was, I shouldn't have freaked out like that." she laughed uneasily.

Isabel looked at her mother carefully. "Is everything okay? You seem a little...tense, these days."

Aria shook her head. "It's nothing. So anyway, what do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the blouse.

"I love it, you should totally get it." Isabel replied with a smile.

"Great, I'll go change out of it and meet you by the jeans." Aria said, heading back to the change room.

* * *

Isabel was looking at a pair of black jeans as she waited for her mother when she felt something hit her side. Losing her balance, she fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice said, holding a hand out to her. Isabel took it and stood up.

"Um, that's okay, don't worry about it." she replied, slightly annoyed. She rubbed her left hip, which was throbbing slightly.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, noticing her movement.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isabel replied. The way he was looking at her made her feel uneasy. He looked like he recognized her from somewhere although she was positive she'd never met him. She started to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. "What are you-"

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to take a look at it?" the man asked, holding her arm tight.

"Let go of me, you perv!" Isabel shouted, attracting the attention of several other shoppers, and a few of them started to come closer. The man let her go and walked away briskly, his head down.

"Isabel, are you okay?" Aria asked, coming over. "I thought I heard shouting."

"Yeah...I'm fine. There was this weird man, he bumped into me and then he like grabbed my arm. I don't know, some pervert." Isabel said."Mom, can we go home?"

Aria nodded. "Of course. Let's get these things paid for and we can pick up something to eat on the way home if you'd like?"

"Sure." Isabel said, and Aria put a comforting arm around her daughter as they went to checkout.

* * *

"So what did the man look like?" Aria asked in the car.

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know, tall, brown hair. He seemed pretty strong, he had some stubble on his face...oh, and there was like this scar in front of his left ear, it's not very noticeable but I saw it when he helped me up."

Aria's hands seemed to tighten on the steering wheel. _No way. It can't be him. It's just a coincidence, if he was there I would've seen him. Chill Aria._

"Mom, you just missed our street." Izzy said, breaking Aria out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, oops." Aria said, turning on her indicator before making a u-turn.

"Are you okay? You totally spaced out on me." Isabel said, looking closely at her mother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Aria said. "So how about we watch a movie when we get home?" she said, trying to change the subject.  
Isabel stared at her for a moment before deciding not to push her. She shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun."

"Great!"

* * *

"Honey, when are you coming home?" Aria asked Ezra on the phone later.

"Umm I'm hoping soon. This meeting is a drag. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just really wish you were here right now." Aria sighed.

"What happened?" Ezra asked, immediately concerned.

Aria sighed again. "It's probably nothing but..." Aria told Ezra what had happened earlier that day.

"You think it's really him?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I was thinking about it and it's been 15 years. He could be out of jail." Aria said. "Ezra, what is it really was him?"

"I'll look into it." Ezra promised. "Don't worry babe, I won't let him anywhere near you or Isabel, okay?"

"Okay" Aria said quietly. "Just please, come home soon."

"I'll tell them I have to leave, I'll be home soon." Ezra said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aria replied, hanging up. She sat on her bed, wondering if Jake could really be back. And, if he was, did he know who Isabel was? If that was really him then he couldn't right? Otherwise he'd have made a scene. Unless, he'd bumped into her on purpose, but why would he do that? She couldn't wait until Ezra came home, she was driving herself insane. All she knew was that she wouldn't be letting Isabel out of her sight for a while.

**So here's chapter 3. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Any ideas about what's coming up? :)**

**-xo Sobia**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey Ezra, what can I do for you?" Detective Holbrook asked, looking up from his desk.

"Hey Gabe. I wanted to talk to you about a past case that you worked, the one between my wife and a man named-"

"Jake." Gabriel said, cutting him off. "What about it?"

"Has he been released?" Ezra asked bluntly.

The detective looked through his desk, pulling out a file after a moment. He flipped through a few pages until he found what he was looking for. "Yes, he was release on...September 12th."

Ezra took a deep breath. That had been 14 days ago.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Fitz? Has Jake harassed you or your family?" Detective Holbrook asked, concerned.

Ezra nodded slowly. "We think he may be watching our daughter. She said that a man ran into her at the store and he was making her uncomfortable. She described him and we're certain that it was him."

"I see." Gabriel said slowly. "Well, I can look into it, if you'd like. Although, knowing your past experience with this man, I would highly recommend filing a restraining order against him. Is that what you would like to do?"

"Yes, please." Ezra answered.

Holbrook nodded, standing up. "Very well. Follow me and I can take you to someone that will help you with that."

* * *

"Ezra!" At the sound of his voice, Ezra turned, barely managing to shut the front door as Aria ran into his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ezra said, looking down at her as he held her in his arms.

Aria shook her head and mumbled something into Ezra's chest.

"What was that?" Ezra asked, pulling away slightly.

"He's watching us." Aria whispered, terror in her tearful eyes.

"What do you mean, he's watching us?" Ezra asked, as a chill ran down his spine. Aria grasped his hand and led him to the window. She stood just behind the curtain, out of view of the outside, and stealthily poked her head through to look outside. "The dark blue van. He's in there, watching us, I'm sure of it." Aria said, looking up at her husband, still grasping his hand tightly, so tightly that it hurt him, but he didn't say anything. He looked through the window too and saw a dark blue van parked across the street. He couldn't see through the tinted windows though.

"Are you sure it's him?" Ezra asked carefully. "I mean, it could just be your mind playing tricks on you."

Aria looked at him for a moment. "You don't believe me." She stated, not angrily exactly, but hurt.

"No, no, that's not it." Ezra assured her, placing his hands on her arms. "It's just...sometimes when you're worried or scared, you see things in a way that they may not be...it's not just you, it's everyone."

Aria pondered this and then sighed, nodding slowly. "I guess you're right...but what if it is him?"

"I'll keep an eye out." Ezra promised, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her into a hug.

"Promise?"

"I promise. In fact, I went down to the police station on my way home and I filed a restraining order against Jake. So even if he's the one out there, he won't be for long." Ezra said, reassuringly.

Aria hugged him tighter. "Thank you. I feel a lot better knowing the police are keeping an eye on him too. I'm just so worried for Isabel."

"She'll be fine, she's got us and the police to protect her." Ezra said.

"You're right. I just hope that Jake doesn't do anything drastic." Aria said.

"Me too." Ezra agreed. "Now come on, you look like you could use some rest. Let's go to bed." he said, leading her up the stairs. Aria smiled and followed him.

* * *

_I was this close, _Jake thought, angrily. He had made contact with his daughter, talked to her for the first time in 13 years. She had seen him, maybe not recognizing him as her father, but she had spoken to him, looked right at him, acknowledged his existence. It was a step, a small step, but nevertheless, a step in the right direction. Now, he just had to make her see that it was him that she loved, him she wanted as a father, instead of that idiot.

**So there's that. They're suspicious of Jake and looks like the Rosewood police are actually doing something (for once). But are they enough to keep Jake away? He seems very determined to see his daughter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Aria struggled for breath as a pair of strong hands squeezed her neck. Her arms flailed, trying to make her captor let go, punching and kicking aimlessly, barely making contact as he laughed menacingly at her futile efforts. She gasped, starting to claw at his hands, making no progress as he squeezed tighter.

"It's your fault for keeping me away from her. I rotted in jail for years because of you." Jake said with a dangerous glint in his eye. He was really going to kill her. This was it. She closed her eyes, feeling consciousness slowly start to slip away.

"Aria!" she heard her name being called repeatedly. The voice sounded like Ezra's but she wouldn't dare open her eyes for fear that she was just imagining him.

"Aria!" she heard again, and this time she was almost positive. She felt someone shaking her violently as he called her name over and over, a tremor in his voice. Aria sprang up from her bed, knocking her head against Ezra's, to which he cried out.

It was a dream. Just a dream. She was lying in her bed and Jake wasn't there. Aria felt her neck, where his hands had been squeezing in her nightmare. "I'm okay." she whispered. The relief temporarily numbed the pain from knocking heads with Ezra but all of a sudden it hit her and she held her forehead, before turning to Ezra, who was holding his own.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said, placing her hand over his and gently removing it so she could look. It didn't look too bad, just a little swollen. "Ouch."

Ezra shook his head. "It's not that bad. Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up but you just kept shouting."

As if on cue, a knock came from the door. Ezra called out that it was open and Isabel poked her head in. "Is everything okay?"

Aria nodded tiredly. "Yes honey, sorry we woke you."

Isabel looked at Ezra "Why are you holding your head like that?"

Ezra smiled. "Your mother was having a nightmare and this is my punishment for waking her up." he said, chuckling.

Isabel's eyes widened. "You hit him?"

Aria laughed. "No, my head banged into his when I woke up."

Isabel smiled but then became serious again. "What did you dream about?" she asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Aria shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about, I just have an overactive imagination sometimes." she said, rolling her eyes at herself.

Isabel looked at her carefully before asking "Does this have anything to do with the guy from the store?"

Aria's eyes widened and Isabel knew she was right. "Who was he?"

Ezra cleared his throat uneasily. "Izzy, maybe this isn't the best time to..."

"Why? What's going on?" Isabel demanding, turning her eyes to Ezra.

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now. Come on baby, it's 3am, and you have school tomorrow." Aria said.

Isabel looked like she wanted to argue but her parents looked tired so she decided to drop it for the time being. Muttering a "fine" she went back to her room. As soon as she left, Aria sighed in relief.

"Ar, maybe we should tell her? At least she'll know to be more careful." Ezra said.

Aria immediately shook her head. "No, I don't want her to have to deal with the same kind of things me and the girls had to deal with when we were teenagers. I want Isabel to have a normal life where all she needs to worry about are school and her social life." She paused. "If things get worse, then we can tell her. But only if it's necessary."

Ezra sighed, knowing not to push it. He rested his head back on his pillow and wrapped his arms around his fine, pulling her closer to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Aria mumbled, soon falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Ezra?" Aria said, shaking him gently.

"Mmmmmm" Ezra groaned, swatting her hand away as he buried his face under a pillow. "Five more minutes sweetheart."

"Ezra, please get up." Aria said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked, opening his eyes and looking at Aria's worried expression.

"I can't find Isabel." Aria said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, sitting up immediately, fully awake.

"She's not in her room, she isn't downstairs, I called her phone and she's not with any of her friends." Aria sobbed. "I don't know where she is!"

"Shhh, it's okay, we'll find her. Maybe she just went out for a run or something?" Ezra said, trying to remain calm.

"There's something else too." Aria said, sniffling. "The van, the one we think is Jake's. It's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Why can't you just tell me what you want?!" Isabel shouted angrily. She was sitting in the back of the van, staring daggers into the back of Jake's head. She had originally been terrified beyond belief but it had faded when she came to the conclusion that he didn't intend to hurt her. He'd been careful when he put her into the car, as though he were trying not to hurt wouldn't exactly call him gentle, considering he'd forced her into the back of his van but as close as you could get when you're a psycho kidnapper.

"Can you please just stay quiet!" Jake replied, frustrated.

"No, not until you tell me what you want." Isabel responded. After a pause she added "You know, I remember you."

Jake stiffened. Did Isabel know that she's his daughter? How could she possibly know, she was just a baby when-

"You're the creep from the store." Isabel said. "You bumped into me on purpose didn't you? You've been following me, why?"

"Because, I wanted to see you. I wanted to know that you were okay and I couldn't stay away from you any longer." Jake spoke up.

"What are you talking about?!" Isabel exclaimed. "I don't even know you, who the hell _are_ you?"

"Your father."

* * *

"What are we going to do?! Jake has her, he's going to hurt her and -"

"Aria, stop. Isabel is going to be fine. The police are looking for her, they're trying to track her phone, she's going to be fine." Emily said, watching her friend pace around the room.

"Emily's right." Hanna spoke up. "They'll find her. Caleb's been working with them, trying to get a signal on Isabel's phone and I'm sure they'll find her."

Aria stopped her pacing and sat next to her husband on her daughter's bed. Ezra hadn't spoken a word ever since the police had left, he'd just sat there, staring at nothing. "Ezra, please say something." Aria whispered, placing her hand on his cheek as she sobbed. She needed to hear his reassuring voice, telling her that everything was going to be fine, the way he always had. But now he was just sitting there. "Ezra please."

Ezra mumbled something that nobody could quite make out. When Aria asked him to repeat what he'd say, he whispered "I failed."

"No, Ezra this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was going to take her." Spencer said to her former English teacher.

"I should have. I was supposed to protect her." Ezra said, sounding broken. Aria cried harder, shaking her head.

"Spencer's right. It's not your fault." Aria sobbed.

Ezra shook his head. "I took on the responsibility of being her father, it's my job to make sure she stays safe. I was supposed to prevent this from happening." He stood up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Aria cried.

"I have to find her." Ezra said determinedly.

"How?" Hanna asked.

Ezra shook his head. "I don't know, but I have to do something. I can't just sit here."

"I'm going with you." Aria said, standing up.

Again, Ezra shook his head. "No, it's not safe. Besides, I need you to stay here in case the police find out anything."

Aria looked like she was going to argue but Spencer grabbed her arm, shaking her head. "Take Toby with you." she told Ezra. "He can help."

Ezra nodded his head and Aria wrapped her arms around him. "Stay safe." she whispered.

"I will." Ezra replied, squeezing her tight before letting go and leaving.

"They'll find her Aria." Spencer said, and the three girls enveloped Aria in a hug.

* * *

"You're not my father." Isabel said stubbornly. "Ezra is."

Jake gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white. "NO, HE'S NOT." he roared.

Isabel sat back, shocked at the sudden outburst. She let out a whimper, trying to hold back her tears. Maybe she'd underestimated him, maybe he would hurt her if she pushed him. Isabel stayed quiet, wondering whether this man truly was her biological father. She knew that Ezra wasn't her biological father, although he had legal joint-custody with her mom but she'd always considered him her father. He always took care of her and did all the things a father would do with their child. But if this man was her biological father, how come she was only just meeting him now? And why had her mother told her that her biological father was dead?

"My mom said you were dead." Isabel said quietly.

Jake slumped in his seat a little bit, seeming genuinely hurt by her words. "I wasn't dead...I just wasn't there."

"Why?" Isabel whispered. She didn't know if she really believed he could be her biological father but, if he was, she wanted answers. Why would a man abandon his child for the first sixteen years of her life and then kidnap her all of a sudden?

Jake sat quietly for a moment, pondering over what to say to her. Eventually, he just shook his head and said "It's complicated."

"Try me." Isabel challenged.

Jake shook his head and Isabel sighed. "Can I at least know your name?"

"Jake."

"Well, Jake. Care to explain why you kidnapped me in the first place?" Isabel said boldly. "Why couldn't you have just been there when I was a kid? You left my mom, didn't you? Just walked out on her when she was pregnant? Cuz that's the only explanation I can come up with. So, you didn't want me and you leave for sixteen years, and then all of a sudden you come back and my mom refuses to let you see me, and so you decide to kidnap me. Am I right?" She spoke surprisingly calmly, but deep down she really wanted to cry. What kind of man just left a woman who was pregnant with his kid?

Jake shook his head again. "No, that's not what happened. Now if you would kindly shut your mouth for a little while and let me drive in peace, that would be great." he said, annoyed.

Isabel thought about asking where they were gong but decided against it. It wouldn't be smart to piss off your kidnapper, even if they were supposedly your father. All she could do for the time being would be to sit back and wait. Not like she had another choice anyway.

**So there's that. Jake has Isabel and, although he hasn't hurt her yet, can he be trusted to take care of her? And what about Ezria, how will they find Isabel?**


	7. Chapter 7

_One week later_

Aria squinted at the sun's glare as she rose from her bed. She stretched her stiff legs and made her way to the bathroom to wash up. As she stared at herself in the mirror, her puffy eyes with bags under them. She was a mess. It had been a week since her daughter had been kidnapped by that monster, and she'd heard nothing from either of them.

Ezra had been out everyday, searching for Isabel and the police were doing the same but to no avail. Wherever Jake was keeping Isabel, he had been careful to leave no trace. The police had searched his apartment in hopes of finding some sort of clue but they had come up empty.

As each day passed, Aria slowly started to give up hope. She refused to get out of bed, didn't eat unless she was forced to by Ezra, her family or her friends. Ella had barely left her daughter's side throughout this week, staying at her house to make sure meals were cooked and the house was maintained. Aria was grateful although she didn't show it. In fact, she barely showed any emotion, just lying in bed, staring absently at the ceiling or the wall.

But not anymore. Aria had forced herself to get up and she was determined to do something today. She didn't know exactly what, but she had to do anything other than what she'd been doing all week. She would never find her daughter like this. So Aria made her way downstairs and made herself some toast and coffee, forcing it down her throat. Ella walked into the kitchen and stared at her in surprise.

"Good morning honey," she said, staring at Aria.

"Morning," Aria mumbled back.

"You're up." Ella said.

"Yup." Aria replied. After a pause, she said "Thanks for taking care of everything this past week. But I think it's time for me to do something."

"What are you going to do?" Ella asked.

Aria shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess I'll drive around like Ezra's been doing, try to figure out where Jake's keeping Isabel. I'm going to check in with Caleb first and see if he's come up with anything that could help us." Caleb had been trying to track Jake's cell phone but he had come up empty. Jake was being very careful.

Ella nodded. "I'll go with you."

Aria shook her head. "No, mom that's okay. I need someone here anyway, in case the police call or in case we hear anything from Isabel or Jake." Aria winced as she said Jake's name aloud. It would probably never be easier for her after everything he was putting her through.

"Okay, I'll stay here. But I want you to promise me that you'll be careful and you'll call if you need me or if anything happens, okay? Even if you just need to talk to someone." Ella said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I will." Aria promised, squeezing her mother tight. After a moment, she pulled away and grabbed her car keys. As she was leaving, she turned back around. "Is Ezra still home or did he leave early?"

"I think he's in the living room. He got back really late last night and he slept on the couch because he didn't want to wake you." Ella replied.

Aria smiled. Ezra was always so caring. He knew she hadn't been sleeping very much lately and, although he'd probably been exhausted from being out all day, he had given up the comfort of their bed for the couch. She walked into the living room and saw him asleep. She grabbed a blanket and covered him with it before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, careful not to wake him.

"I love you." she whispered, before leaving.

* * *

Isabel heard footsteps entering the dark room. The light from the doorway hurt her eyes and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust as she had been in complete darkness for hours.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked, carrying a plate towards Isabel.

"No." Isabel replied, although she was starving. Although he had forced her to eat several times, Isabel was never willing, always paranoid that he'd poisoned or drugged her food.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Jake said, sighing. "You have to have something."

Isabel shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Jake bent down and held the plate out to her. "Eat."

Isabel clamped her mouth shut and turned her face away. She felt a rough hand on her cheek as Jake forced her to look at him.

"I said eat." he growled. Isabel saw him move his hand and he pulled out a knife, pointing it at her. The metal object was illuminated in the dim light from the doorway and tears sprang in Isabel's eyes, blurring her vision. She unwillingly opened her mouth and Jake put something into her mouth. She couldn't eat on her own as Jake had tied her to a chair.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked gently.

Isabel nodded, afraid that he would be angered if she shook her head. The food wasn't actually that bad, but everything tasted like cardboard going down her throat. She missed her parents, her friends, her boyfriend. She missed going to school or the mall with her friends. She just wanted to go home. She didn't even know how long she'd been in this basement, but it had to have been several days. There were no windows in the basement, so she didn't even know what time of day it was; it could be 3am for all she knew.

The worst part was that she didn't know how much longer she'd be in that basement or if she'd ever get out. Who knows what Jake would do to her.

**Hey y'all! Sorry, I know my updates aren't as frequent as I would like but school's starting and things are really busy. I'll try to get chapters up sooner but I don't know when I'll get the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Good morning sweetie," a gentle hand stroked Isabel's hair. Isabel opened her eyes and looked into her mother's hazel ones and she smiled.

"Mom." she said, sitting up and pulling her mother into a hug. "I thought you'd never find me!" She couldn't describe the relief she felt at seeing her mother's smiling face, and being in her own bed. She wasn't sure she'd ever see her room again.

"Baby, I'll always protect you." Aria promised. "I need you to always remember that."

Isabel nodded immediately as her mother caressed her cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Isabel? Isabel!" The teenager almost cried out as her eyes opened. It was a dream, her mother wasn't really there. She wasn't really in the comfort of her own bed, she was still tied to the stupid chair in the stupid basement with her stupid father. Isabel's eyes filled with tears and she didn't bother trying to suppress them. It was too much.

"Isabel, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"What's wrong?!" she asked, incredulously. I'm tied to a chair in a basement in the middle of God-knows-where! I haven't seen my family and friends in weeks and you're asking what's wrong?!" Isabel shrieked.

"HEY!" Jake roared. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Like it or not, I AM YOUR FAMILY."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I HATE YOU!" Isabel yelled, nearly knocking her chair over in her rage.

All of a sudden, Jake lunged for her and slapped her, hard. Isabel cried out and tears streamed down her face as her cheek throbbed. She couldn't even rub it as her hands were still tied.

"Bitch!" Jake shouted. Isabel continued to bawl as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Aria drove along an abandoned road, something she'd been doing a lot these past few days. Spencer sat shotgun, keeping her company while Ezra took some much-needed rest before going back out to search for Isabel. They'd been at it for weeks, being out all day searching for their daughter and only stopping to eat or sleep. Nothing else mattered.

"Aria? Aria, watch out!" Spencer said, grabbing the steering wheel and swerving to one side right before Aria went straight into the incoming lane.

"OH MY GOD!" Aria shouted, pulling over. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes. Spencer laid a hand on her friend's back and rubbed circles up and down. Aria looked up at her friend. "Thanks."

Spencer nodded. "We're switching seats, I'm driving."

Aria agreed, knowing it was best. They got out of the car and switched seats.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

Aria shrugged. "I don't know, I was just thinking and I got distracted, I guess."

Spencer leaned over and hugged Aria. "We're going to find her, do you hear me? We'll keep searching until she's found." she promised.

Aria nodded, tears in her eyes. "I just...I want to kill Jake!" she shouted, pounding the dashboard.

"Let it out. It's okay." Spencer soothed, squeezing Aria tight. "We'll find her."

Just then, Aria felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled in out, barely able to read the name on the screen through her teary eyes.

"H-hello?"

"Aria? Sweetheart, what happened?" Ezra's soothing voice said.

"Ezra!" Aria sobbed. "I want my baby back."

"Shh, I know babe, I know. I need you to come home, okay? I think we found something." Ezra said.

"What?" Aria cried, her eyes widening. Spencer looked at her, alarmed but Aria silenced her with a gesture. "What is it?"

"Apparently Jake was spotted near Philadelphia, we were just about to leave-"

"I'll meet you there." Aria said before hanging up and telling Spencer to drive.

**Hi guys! So I'm really sorry I haven't been updating very frequently. School is killing me, and I'm trying to write whenever I have time (which is clearly not often) but I'll try to have another chapter up next week. Hopefully a longer one.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Aria and Spencer arrived, two officers were questioning a teenage barista with long blonde hair. who had spotted Jake in Philadelphia. Ezra and Toby sat at a table nearby, listening to the conversation and waiting for Aria and Spencer. When they saw the ladies, both men stood up and Aria and Spencer walked over.

"He came in here, ordered a coffee and a couple of muffins and then left. He seemed like he was in a rush." the barista was saying to the officers, as one of them wrote the information down.

Did he give any indication as to where he was going?" the other officer asked.

The barista shook her head.

"Did you see which way he went after he left?"

The young woman bit her life, thinking. After a moment, she said uncertainly "I'm not sure, but I think they went that way "she gestured to the right "We were busy at the time though so I can't say for sure."

"Thank you ma'am." the officer said kindly. The barista smiled and went back behind the counter. The officers then moved to the table where the group was sitting. They nodded in greeting at Spencer and Aria before addressing the group as a whole. "We're securing the perimeters and should hopefully be able to track down Isabel and Jake soon. They can't get very far and we'll start to close in on them little by little until we find them."

Ezra nodded and thanked the officer, who then retreated, going to talk to someone on his walkie-talkie. "We're going to have Isabel back soon." he said, relieved.

The rest of the group smiled silently as the news sunk in and Aria felt tears of happiness prick her eyes. Isabel would be safe soon and this whole nightmare would be over.

Toby excused himself to call the others and update them while Spencer went and ordered some coffee and muffins for them all, leaving Aria and Ezra at the table. Ezra reached over and took his wife's hands, squeezing them. "It's all going to be over soon." he assured her. Aria could only smile in response.

The officer came back to them with a smile on his face. "Good news. We know where your daughter is being held. Units are on the scene now and Jake is being taken into custody. Isabel is safe."

Aria covered her mouth with her hands in surprise and joy at the news. She stood up and asked the officer to take her to her daughter to which he replied that they were going to meet them at the police station. The group rushed to their cars and headed for the police station.

* * *

"So it's over? I can go back to my family?" Isabel asked, dazed.

"Yes sweetie. Your family is waiting for you at the police station, we're taking you there right now." the officer said kindly as they drove. She had auburn hair and a friendly face with green eyes. Her badge said officer Sara Michaels.

Isabel took a moment to process this and then a smile graced her lips. She silently stared out the window, relieved that she was finally going to be safe. Then something occurred to her and she turned back to the officer. "What about Jake?"

"He's been taken into custody and I imagine he won't be out of jail for a long time. You have nothing to worry about." Sara assured her as she gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "How's that cheek?" she asked.

Isabel held her ice pack closer to her face and replied "It's getting better. It's still really sore but the throbbing seems to have lessened." Jake had hit her when he heard sirens, thinking that she'd had done something to tip them off. The truth was, Isabel had no idea how the police had found her, but Jake hadn't believed her and he'd hit her so hard her skin split and blood started to drip. The paramedics in the ambulance had tended to her and they had given her an ice pack to keep the swelling down.

"How did you find me?" Isabel asked.

"Someone was driving by with their window open and heard some sort of commotion from the basement you were being held in. The place looked like it hadn't been lived in for awhile so he decided to take a look and he saw you through the basement window and called us. You're very lucky."

Isabel nodded, and then shuddered involuntarily as she thought of what might have happened if the man hadn't stopped to see what was going on.

"It's okay." the officer said, guessing what Isabel had been thinking. "You're safe now and you're going to see your parents really soon."

Isabel smiled at the officer and then went back to looking out the window, waiting to see her her mother and her real father.

* * *

When she arrived at the station, Aria and Ezra were already there and they rushed to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"My baby." Aria sobbed, squeezing her daughter so hard it hurt, but Isabel didn't care because she was far too happy to be back with her parents.

"Thank God you're okay!" Ezra said as he held both Isabel and Aria close to him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What happened to you!" Aria cried stepping back and taking a look at her daughter's cheek.

Ezra reached for her ice pack and gently pressed it to her cheek. "Keep that on it." he said. He became angry at the thought of Jake harming Isabel and he began to pace. "If I see that sonofabitch I'll kill him!"

Isabel stared at him in shock. She'd never seen him so angry and he almost swore. She watched her mother gently run her hand up and down Ezra's arm, trying to calm him before she turned her attention back to Isabel and hugged her again.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fitz. Sorry to interrupt but we need to ask your daughter a few questions." Officer Michaels said, walking over to them. Aria released her hold on her daughter and squeezed her hand. She turned to the officer "Can we come with her?"

Officer Michaels smiled. "That would be fine. But family only." she said, looking pointedly at Spencer and Toby, who had remained standing at the back the whole time. They nodded in understanding and sat on the bench.

Officer Michaels led them to an interrogation room where she questioned Isabel on the past few weeks. Isabel responded to all her questions as best as she could and was then allowed to go home with her parents.

* * *

"We're so glad you're okay." Aria said, leaning over her daughter's bed and stroking her hair.

"I missed you guys so much." Isabel said, sniffling.

"Shh it's okay. All that matters is that you're here now and I promise I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again." Ezra said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks. You know, when I was with Jake, he tried so hard to convince me that he's my father and, I know he may be biologically, but he's actually not, you are. And you always will be." Isabel said, and Ezra's eyes filled with tears as he hugged her tighter.

"That means more to me that you'll ever know." Ezra replied, kissing her forehead. He stood up and placed an arm around his wife as they moved to leave, letting Isabel get some sleep after the events of these past few weeks.

"I love you." Isabel said as she watched them leave.

"I love you too." her parents replied before softly shutting her door and heading off to bed.

**Okay, I know this story is only 9 chapters and it's ending really abruptly but I feel like I can't continue it. I wasn't really into this story as I wrote it and I'm sorry about that because it means that I updated really slowly and it just wasn't my best work. This story is over and hopefully I'll start another one sometime but for the time being, I think I'm going to take a break. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope my next story is much better.**

**-xox Sobia  
**


End file.
